1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2001-72750 (corresponding application is US2003-0088053A) discloses, as a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester having a high molecular weight with satisfactory productivity, a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester comprising the steps of (1) polycondensing a monomer in a reaction vessel, (2) removing the formed polymer in a molten state from the reaction vessel and solidifying the polymer, and (3) subjecting the solidified polymer to a solid phase reaction.
There has been known, as the facility to be used in such a production method, a facility composed of a belt cooler for cooling and a grinder (see JP-A-2008-248095). The polymer obtained in the above step (1) is solidified by being discharged on the belt cooler for cooling, and also transferred to the downstream side, and the solidified polymer is ground by a grinder provided at the end of the downstream side of the belt cooler. Fine particles of the polymer can be easily obtained by this facility.
The facility disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2008-248095 enables the production of fine particles of the polymer by discharging the polymer formed by polycondensation from a reaction vessel in a molten state, followed by solidification, transfer and further grinding. However, the facility cannot be necessarily satisfactory in that it “discharges stably and continuously”.